Yumi And Kululu: More Than Friends
by poptart-chann
Summary: Yumi is a Pekoponian scienctist who loves hanging out with her buddy, Kululu and secretly loves him, but doesn't know if he like her back, even if her BFF Yumimi the Keronian tells her he spys on her with mini cameras. Updated Slowly! My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! This is my first fanfic on here, and I decided to do a Kululu x OC fanfic inspired by MochaMono. I love Sgt Frog and even if Keroro is my favorite character, Kuluu is my second favorite so I did this. Please reveiw and enjoy this please! If you like it I have more coming up!**

Yumi And Kululu: More Than Friends

Yumi was on her way to Kululu's lab again where she disapears every afternoon after school. Everyone thought Yumi was obssessed with going to his lab and doing what she could do in her own lab with Kululu, but she didn't care. Secretly, Yumi had a crush on Kululu, but kept it a secret cause she didn't know if Kululu liked her back. Yumimi ( Yumi's Keroian BFF who lives with her and is like her Keroro) told her he caught Kululu watching her in her lab with spy cameras from Kululu's lab, but Yumi thought she was paranoid. Finally, Yumi reached Kululu's lab and pressed a button. " Its me Yumi!'' Yumi exclaimed '' I'm here again!''. The door opened into Kululu's lab and Yumi walked in. Yumi saw Kululu in his chair buliding stuff as usual, and she walked over to him and put her hand on the wall leaning towards Kululu. '' Ku Ku Ku, To what do I owe this wonderful visit'' Kululu joked. '' Nothing, just here to help you not blow up the place'' Yumi said **(BURN!)**. Yumi and Kululu loved joking around with eachother. They are basicilly the same, exept Yumi isn't that mad. Yumi spent the day with Kululu talking about inventions, how annoying co-workers are, and the new issue of '' Science Weekly" ,but just when Yumi was leaving, something happened. Something BIG happened. '' Time to hit the sack, Bye'' Yumi was interupted by Kululu who was pressing a button. Suddenly, Yumi fell to the ground knocked-out and the last thing she heard was '' Ku Ku Ku...''. Later, Yumi woke up tied up in front of Kululu who was sitting in his chair. '' Kululu... why the heck I'm I tied to a chair!?'' Yumi yelled. Kululu laughed '' Ku Ku Ku, don't play dumb.''

Yumi tilted her head in confusion '' What are you talking about?''. Kululu laughed even more '' Yumi, I know you like me''. Those words. Yumi heard those words blushing all across her face '' N-No I don't''. '' Oh really?'' Kululu said getting out his chair and hopping on Yumi '' What if I did this..''. **(I know what happens!** **ｖ** **(** **ｏ** **)** **ｖ** **).** Yumi was blushing so much she looked red because... Kululu was kissing her! Kululu finally stopped and smirked at Yumi untieing her. '' Kululu... why?'' Yumi asked. Kululu sat back in his chair '' Ku Ku Ku... Because it seems I have fallen for you.'' Yumi smiled and left out the door. '' Kululu Souchou, I love you'' Yumi whispered. And guess what? Kululu watched Yumi in her lab that night. And Yumi did find a little camera on her purse. '' I knew I wasn't paranoid!'' Yumimi yelled. '' Oh Yumimi shut up'' Yumi said.

 **I know its terrible. Hope you liked it though! There will be more! Please reveiw and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2: Yakoko: Yumimi's Lil' Cousin

**Hey Guys! So, this chapter is REALLY based off Mocha-Mono's story. I really jus love Milkshake and Kululu! So, I decided I'd make something like that but different. I hope you like it, and Mocha-Mono, please read this!**

Chapter 2: Yumimi's Lil' Cousin Comes For A Visit

It was Monday, and everyone was off from school. Yumi decided to go to Kululu's lab for the whole day, but on the way, she was stopped by Yumimi who was with a small Keroian girl. Yumimi was usually in the Keroro Platoon base right now, and she never had a little Keroian with her. '' Hey Yumimi, what's up and who is this cutie?'' Yumi asked patting the little Keroian's head making her smile. '' Y-Yumi, I need a favor'' Yumimi said panting. '' Please?''. ''What's the favor first of all'' Yumi said. '' This is Yakoko, my lil' cousin, and I can't take her to the very important platoon meeting today! So, can you watch just for the morning? Please?'' Yumimi said with puppy eyes. '' The eyes...'' Yumi said look away '' I'll do it if you put away the eyes!''. '' Yay! Thank you!'' Yumimi said '' BTW, she hates pickles and loves to sing, eat sandwiches, and listen to music''. Yumimi left and Yumi and Yakoko were on the way to Kululu's lab when Yakoko started crying. ''What's wrong Yakoko?'' Yumi asked. '' I miss Yumimi senpai!'' Yakoko sniffeled. '' Well you can trust me, I take care of Yumimi. Plus, you will see her in the afternoon'' Yumi said smiling. Yakoko wiped away her tears, '' Ok, I trust you Yumi- kun!'' Yakoko said smiling.

 **What A Cute Couple!**

Yumi and Yakoko got inside Kululu's lab and Kululu saw Yakoko . '' What's with the kid'' Kululu said. '' This is Yumimi's little cousin, Yakoko'' Yumi said. '' As long as she doesn't mess with my work'' Kululu said. Yumi gave Kululu a nasty look and turned to Yakoko. ''He's just really grumpy'' Yumi said to Yakoko laughing, then they both laughed. '' I have to work, so you can listen to music on my phone'' Yumi said giving the phone and earbuds to Yakoko. '' Thank you Yumi-kun!'' Yakoko said putting in the earbuds. Yumi went to work. Kululu was laughing a little when she sat down. '' What's so funny?'' Yumi asked smirking '' Was it my amazing joke?''. '' N-No, just mind your busniess'' Kululu said blushing. '' Ok'' Yumi said patting Kululu's head. '' You guys make a cute couple Yumi- kun and Kululu- sama!'' Yakoko said suprising them both. '' Wait? What!? N-No we don't!'' Kululu and Yumi said at the same time then looking at each other. Yakoko laughed '' Yumimi told be you guys loved each other so much that you kissed last week and you guys are dating!''. '' Oh she did? T-That was a joke probably!'' Yumi said sweatdropping, '' She also needs to have a talk with me''. Kululu's glasses were cracked and he was on the ground. Yumi and Yakoko laughed.

 **Dear Diary**

Yumi was gone for a second to go find some parts for her invention. Yakoko was on Yumi's phone looking at her digital diary and then she saw word she didn't know so since Yumi wasn't there, she went to ask Kululu what it was. ''Kululu- sama? What's this word?'' Yakoko asked. Kululu looked at it and then saw it was Yumi's diary and then started laughing like crazy. Yumi came back with the parts when she saw a smirk on Kululu's face. '' So, you think I'm adorable?'' Kululu said. Yumi's glasses cracked and she fell to the ground. ''Why Why Why Why Why Why...'' Yumi mumbled. '' I still don't know how to say the word'' Yakoko said. '' Its '' Entry'' '' Yumi mumbled again.

 **Pickles Are Evil**

Yumi was eating a pickle for a snack **( I hate pickles)** ,but when Yakoko saw it she run up to Yumi and slapped the pickle on the floor. ''What was that for!'' Yumi asked. '' You were in trouble!'' Yakoko said hugging Yumi. '' I was eating a pickle'' Yumi said. '' Exactly, Pickles are evil and will take over Keron one day and next Pekopon, and next the universe! Pickles can give you diarhea too! Yucky! I wanted to save you'' Yakoko said proudly. '' Who taught you that?'' Yumi said sweat dropping.

 **Why You Gotta Leave So Soooooon XD?**

It was almost time for Yakoko to go, so Yumi went into the kitchen and her and Natsumi cooked everyone lunch. They gave Yakoko sandwiches, Kululu curry, Keroro bento, Tamama candy, Giroro cooked himself sweet potatoes and shared some with Natsumi **(Giroro blushed so much o!)** and Yumimi ate donuts. Soon, Yumimi came to get Yakoko. '' Did you have fun cousin?'' Yumimi asked Yakoko. '' Yes senpai!'' Yakoko said. '' Yumimi...'' Yumi said mad. Yumimi looked at her and then saw her and Kululu cracking their knuckles and did they look mad. '' So, we are dating are we?'' Yumi said. '' L-Let's calm down now...'' Yumimi said. '' Oh, I'll calm down'' Yumi said. Soon, Yumimi was running and dodging lazer beems. '' Yumiiiii!'' Yumimi yelled. '' Yako Yako Yako!'' Yakoko laughed as Keroro patted her head.


End file.
